Stuck In the Middle
by Taikutsu Seiichi
Summary: What happens when Keitaro later has three girls fighting over him? First Fic! Please Review!


Stuck In the Middle  
  
By: Taikutsu Seiichi  
  
DISCLAIMER: Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Good News  
  
"Keitaro! Wake up idiot!!" Naru poked her head through the floor to Keitaro's room. He was still asleep. (*Snore*) She went down to his room, and walked in. She went over to him and punched him in the face. "WAKE UP!!"  
  
"WAAH!!!" Keitaro awakened from sleep when Naru hit him. He put on his glasses. "What the heck was that Naru!!?!?"  
  
"We have to go see our entry exam scores! Get dressed!" She was already dressed and ready to go. When she got down Kitsune greeted her.  
  
"Hey, going to see the results?" She said, smiling and went over to Naru. "Is Keitaro awake?"  
  
"He is now." After Naru said that, Keitaro was coming down the stairs then tripped and fell down the rest of the way.   
  
"Come on." Naru went over and grabbed his arm, and dragged him out the door. "Bye!" The others waved back. ("Bye- C'mon Naru let go!") They made their way to Tokyo U, where the scores would be.   
  
"So, what do you think? Did I get in?" He said, after they sat down for a rest. He stared at the sky.  
  
"I don't really know. I hope we got in." She smiled. Keitaro smiled too. "C'mon, lets go now."  
  
"Okay, lets." Naru said, sweeping her hair back.   
  
They got to the school grounds and looked around. Tokyo U applicants, students and staff were there. There was a giant crowd on the East side of the grounds. They all walked over to the talking people.  
  
They quietly squeezed through the people, in case of unintended results.   
  
****  
  
Meanwhile at Hinata House... Kitsune and the others are planning a party. The housemates are up and about, with all of the materials and getting the party ready.  
  
"Hey Shinobu, did you get the things I asked for?" Kitsune said.  
  
"The 'Congratulations For Getting Into Tokyo U!' banner, and the 'Better Luck Next Time!' banner?" She said, confused. "Why do we need them?"  
  
"Just in case." Kitsune said, "In case they make it, or don't make it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
****  
  
Both of them, Naru and Keitaro came out of the crowd, both with an awestruck look. They had just finished looking at the results of the Tokyo U entrance exam. They all walked back silently, and they never said anything to each other, but they were thinking. They got to the steps of Hinata House, and walked in.  
  
"SURPRISE- Oh!" Kitsune said, while signaling the other girls to take off the good news banner, and put the bad news banner on. "What's wrong?" The pair went to a table and sat down to together. Naru put her head down.  
  
"Kitsune..."  
  
"Yes?" Naru's head came up, and she was crying. Kitsune prepared for the worst.  
  
"I MADE IT!!!" Kitsune realized they were tears of joy. She then signaled for the other banner to go back up again.  
  
Keitaro, was probably the most awestruck of them all staring at his paper, with no emotion other than shock. Everyone except Naru, who was dancing around to her accomplishment, went over to Keitaro and waved their hands in front of him. No movement. Nothing. They took a look at his paper. He passed.  
  
"Sempai! You passed!" Shinobu said, with a giant smile.  
  
"I know, I just can't believe it."   
  
"Well c'mon Keitaro lets celebrate! I got booze for all the people who are allowed to drink!" Kitsune said, grabbing all of the beer and giving it to everyone, even Shinobu, and didn't realize it. (She was drunk.)  
  
They partied for the whole night, and Keitaro, was happy now. He got into his school, the one that he picked, the one he wanted to go to, and Naru did too. Now, after partying all night, everyone was asleep on the floor, except for Naru. Keitaro decided to do what he's wanted to do for a long time. His plan was to ask her to go to the roof with him.  
  
"Uh.... Naru.." He asked, very nervously.  
  
"Yeah Keitaro?" Naru said, still drinking. She was also half-asleep.  
  
"Would... You like to go with me to the roof?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." She got up and went up to the roof, and Keitaro followed. The moon was full that day, and the view was captivating.   
  
"It's beautiful." Naru said, taking in the sight.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"You know what Keitaro?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm glad we got into Tokyo U." She rested her head on top of his shoulder. He placed his hand on her head, but she moved it over to her shoulder. Naru Looked at Keitaro, and stared. After a minute or so, she took off his glasses. I should tell her now. Keitaro thought.  
  
"Uh... Naru... I-I..." She looked up at him, and stared.  
  
"Yeah?" She said, still staring.  
  
"Well you see..."   
  
"Keep going..." She said curiously. She rested her head on his shoulder again.  
  
''IreallyreallyloveyouNaru!" He said fast, as he was trying to get it out. But... Naru fell asleep on his shoulder. Crap! She fell asleep. Darn, I just said it too. Keitaro thought. He decided to carry Naru to her room. After he was done, he went to his room and looked out of the balcony. He jumped around. I got into Tokyo U!!!!! His party wasn't over yet. Keitaro later fell asleep on his table.  
  
****  
  
"Where's Keitaro?" Kitsune asked, waking up after the others.  
  
"How would I know?" Naru said to Kitsune.  
  
"Last thing I remember was that you were still awake after I started sleeping." Kitsune smirked. "And Keitaro was getting himself more booze."   
  
"Shut up Kitsune!" Naru stomped her way up to her room. Last thing I remember was that he was trying to tell me something. Then, I guess I drifted off. She went over to the hole and poked her head through. Keitaro was asleep on his table, with a bunch of beer cans surrounding him. Looks like Kitsune. Naru thought. She then walked down to Keitaro's room and entered. Keitaro's face was flat on the table, and he still had a half-empty can of beer in his hand. She walked up to him and yelled.   
  
"HEY!! WAKE UP IDIOT!!"   
  
Keitaro shot up instantly hearing the scream and was startled. "AHH!!" His hands went up into the air, then beer cans, pens, and what not flew into the air and landed scattered over the floor. Heavy textbooks were also in the air, and came down to hit both Keitaro and Naru. *Thud* They both fell unconscious. Naru fell into Keitaro's arms, and he ended on top of Naru. Reacting to the loud thud, the rest of Hinata-sou's residents flocked to the landlord's room to find a scattered room and the sight of Naru on top of Keitaro.  
  
"Whoa! What happened here!?" Kitsune asked as she walked deeper into the room. "Guess, they had fun?"  
  
"Urashima dies." Motoko unsheathes her katana and gets ready to attack when.  
  
"They're unconscious." Su says, poking Keitaro. Shinobu is silent.  
  
****  
  
Keitaro awakens. He has a towel on his head and looks over to his left. Naru is there. He has a headache and puts his hand on his forehead. The only thing he remembers was being startled by a loud scream, and something hitting him on his head. Shinobu walks in.  
  
"Oh, Sempai, you're awake." She smiled. Keitaro got up.   
  
"What happened Shinobu?" Keitaro asked, just as Naru woke up. Shinobu quickly went to take care of Naru when Kitsune popped in.  
  
"Hey, Keitaro! Had fun?" She asked, smirking.  
  
"Neh?" He said confused. "With what?"  
  
"Yeah Kitsune, and why are we here? I thought I was waking up Keitaro." Shinobu walked out without saying a word.  
  
"Oh, waking up Keitaro?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" Naru asked angrily, clutching her blanket.  
  
  
  
"Here, I took a picture of it." Kitsune smiled wide. She had taken a picture of them before they were nursed. Hahaha... This is great! She shoved right in front of Naru's face. She looked in horror. A crimson blush over came her face.  
  
"What the hell is this!?!?!!" She asked, more angrier than before.   
  
"Whoa, hey I don't know. He he."  
  
Keitaro was confused. He didn't know what was going on. "Hey, what are you talking about? Lemme see that pictu--" He got hit in the face and was thrown at the wall. He didn't even know why that happened. "Ow, what was that for?"  
  
"Here Keitaro I got a copy for you too!" Kitsune handed the picture to Keitaro, but Naru snatched it right out of her hand. Knowing this would happen; Kitsune got about fifty copies and took them out.  
  
"You'd better not Kitsune." But she did. Kitsune threw the pictures in the air and they were scattered along the floor, and Keitaro grabbed one and looked at it. Instant nosebleed. He quickly reached for his tissues and got them in time when Naru struck him in the face again. This time he flew out of the building and landed below.  
  
"You'd better stop that Naru." Kitsune snickered.  
  
"This was all you're fault!!" Naru got up and whacked Kitsune. (Hey!)  
  
****  
  
Keitaro was back up in his room, after being punched straight out of the building, and was studying. AHH!!! I don't get this problem! Oh, wait, there. Phew! I should go study with Naru, if she isn't mad still. He got up, and grabbed his study materials and went out of his room. He walked up to Naru's room and knocked.  
  
"Naru? Can I study with you?" He asked, waiting for something bad to happen.  
  
"Yeah, sure c'mon in." Naru opened the door and let her in.  
  
"Wha? I thought you were still mad because of that picture."  
  
"Well, I know what happened. You threw up those textbooks when you woke up, and we were knocked unconscious."  
  
They studied, and the whole time, it was quiet. The only noises were the occasional question asking and the scratching of pencil to paper, plus the flipping of pages. Two hours passed, and it was about four in the afternoon. Keitaro decided to ask Naru out on a date.  
  
"Um.. Naru?" He put down his pencil and looked at her.  
  
"Yes?" Sh looked up at him pausing in her study.  
  
"I.. Uh.. Was wondering if... Uh.." He was nervous. A faint blush fell on him and Naru continued on her problem.  
  
"Wondering what?" She asked, putting her pencil down now, curious to what he was about to say.  
  
"I was wondering if... You would... Go out on a date with me?" This relieved him very much , just to get it off his chest.  
  
"What did you just say?" She was seeing if he would repeat what he said, and if he was a real man.  
  
"I said... Would you go out on a date with me?" He said it again. and it went smoother this time, having said it once before. I hope she says 'yes'. He waited for an answer.  
  
She smiled. "Sure, I don't see why not." She closed her textbook. "What time are we going to go?"  
  
"Uh.. six o'clock?" He didn't really plan anything, so, he thought of one right now, and settled for a nighttime stroll. "And we'll go for a walk in the park!"  
  
"Ok, I'll get ready. So get out."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Meet you down stairs."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, how did you like that? My first chapter in my first fic. Please review it. If alot of people like it, I'll write the next chapter. 


End file.
